One Day, You're gonna think of me
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: Hermione and Draco find their feelings for each other when their fifth year ends, they spend the summer together, as a couple. They fell in love, but what happens when school starts? Based from Keith Urban's "You'll think of me"  This is before book 6&7
1. Chapter 1: The Summer

One Day, You're going to think of me

Chapter 1: The Summer

**Disclaimer:** I do not, i repeat, I do not own the song, that is Keith Urban. I do not own any HP characters, that is all JK. The only thing that is mine is the plot, the idea.

"You're wonderful," Hermione said, gazing into Draco's gorgeous blue eyes.  
"No, Mione, You're the wonderful one. I never thought we'd be here," Draco said.

It was late July, summer was halfway over. Hermione and Draco have spent a lot of time together, as a couple. Draco knows a lot more about the muggle world. He's like Hermione for years, but hid it, for the simple facts of not knowing how she felt, and his father. Lucius would never allow his son, be with a muggle born, or in his terms a mudblood. But Lucius was gone now. Draco was gone.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said on a chilly night. They were in Hermione's room. Her parents were out for the night.  
"you do?" She was a little shocked; Draco Malfoy was in love with her.  
"Yeah, I really do. "  
"I love you too." She said.

He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I don't want to ever lose you." He kissed her passionately on her beautiful, cherry red lips. They spent the night together, watching movies, playing muggle board games, until they passed out together on her bed.

_Take your records,  
take your freedom,  
take your memories i don't need them,  
take your space and take your reasons,  
but you'll think of me._

"I HATE YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hermione yelled at Draco. She had tears falling from her eyes. She threw the jacket he bought her, and several other things he bought her at him. She even gave him back the owl he bought her. Why? Draco had just tried to explain to her that they can't act like a couple just yet this school year. The war was coming, he was suppose to be on the lord side. Then there was Pansy, she was going to expect her Draco. He didn't want to break up with her, he just wanted her to know they had to meet secretly. But she lost it, she didn't understand and broke it off. She took everything he said wrong.

"So your telling me you're going to date Pansy, kiss her and all that stuff that we have?"  
"Mione that's not it, please listen. I love you; I love you more than anything. I want you Mione. Please."  
"NO Draco, GO... This is it. Goodbye Draco. One day, you'll think of me and regret this day."

Draco left; he did all the pleading he could think of. She wasn't going to listen. His last few weeks of summer he stayed confined to his room. His servant brought him food and his mother bought him is school things. He sent her many letters, in hopes she'd reply. She just threw them away.

Hermione went to the Weasley's burrow for the last month of summer. She wanted to get away from the memories. She wasn't going to dwell on it, she was going to move on. She listened to "you'll think of me" here and there when she was alone. She dedicated it to Draco, because she knew one day He'll think of her and she'd be gone. She'd be with someone else completely over him and happy. She didn't tell the two about Draco. She just said she spent the summer alone, reading, and exploring.

"Me and Ginny are dating," Harry popped up with. The trio was sitting outside the burrow, watching the twins, and Ginny play quidditch. They were helping her improve so she could be good this year. Hermione thought about Draco, she wanted to tell the boys so bad, but this wasn't the time.  
"Thats good." Hermione smiled; fake. She wondered if Ron would date her. She eyed him when he went out to join.  
"Hermione."  
"What?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Nothing Harry."  
"Thats a lie, what are you thinking?"  
"Ron."  
"He like you, you know that right?"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Ask him out he'll say yes."

Hermione went inside to check her owl. It was a letter from Draco, he had pleading words on the envelope. She just stashed it into her trunk. She helped Mrs. Weasley with the kitchen to prepare dinner. She asked her about Ron and if she'd be happy if he dated her. Mrs. Weasley seemed excited.

"School tomorrow, you all better be packed and ready. Arthur got some cars from the Ministry." Mrs. Weasley informed them at dinner.  
"I'd like to talk to you alone Ron."  
"Sure Mione."  
"Don't call me that please." She lead him up to his and Harry's room. She stood in front of him. Watching his eyes, She leaned in and kissed him... "Will you go out with me?" She asked when she ended the kiss. He leaned in and kissed her again, but made it deeper and more passionate. "Yes Hermione, I will." Ron said smiling big.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Never Fade

Chapter 2- Memories never fadeTake your cap, and leave my sweater

_Cause we have nothing left to weather,_

_In fact, I'll fell a whole lot better_

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

"_**It's not anything expensive or really fancy, but I thought you'd like it."**_

Draco had just given Hermione a heart necklace, it was white gold and the heart color was blue, just like his eyes. He found it in a muggle jewelry store a few hours before while they were shopping, well Hermione was shopping, Draco was just tagging along because it was his money and he wanted her to be happy.

"_**It's lovely," She let Draco put it on her. She fell more and more inlove with him.**_

"_**You're beautiful," He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his blonde hair. She didn't see how they made it this far without each other. She was happy that she had him. She spent years hiding her feelings afraid of him not feeling the same for her. **_

Draco woke up early, he was ready to get the school year over with.

**Mione, my love,**

**I hope you get this before you enter the platform. Please meet me in the last compartment on the train before you go to the prefect meeting. I love you Hermione Jane Granger. I miss my Mione. I want to be with you so bad it kills me inside to know your not mine anymore. I am willing to make it known to Hogwarts that me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin pureblood is dating and in love with a Gryffindor, a muggle born. I want you back Hermione, please come back to me.**

**Love,**

**Draco**

He sent the owl, hoping she would meet him. He packed his things and several hours later he surprised his mother by being prepared and awake on time.

"Mother."

"Yes son?"

"Does It matter who I love?"

" Not at all, why dear?"

" I fell in love with a muggle born."

" As long as you truly love her, unlike your father and I, I don't care who you love. Who is she?"

" Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Hangs out with Potter and Weasley all the time."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"We didn't tell anyone, but we dated this summer. We broke up a few weeks ago. I tried to explain to her that until after school started and everything was sorted out we had to keep it secret, but she thought I was trying to break up with her so I could be with Pansy, and that she was just a fling until I saw Pansy again and stuff. She broke it off; I miss her I really do. " He told his mother the whole story.  
"I heard my name," Pansy's voice rang through the Malfoy Manor. "Hey baby," Pansy's voice was directly behind Draco now.

" What do you want?" Draco rolled his eyes then turned to face her.

"To see my baby. I haven't heard from you all summer." She made a pouting face.

"I broke up with you, do you remember?"

" But baby, we are purebloods. Our families are perfect together, we are the generation to make our families one."

"Uh… no. I don't love you, I don't like you. I never will love you. And I want you to leave me alone." his piercing gray eyes glared at her.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny stood at the foot of her bed.

"What?"

"your going to make us late. Oh and why is Malfoy sending you an owl?" she asked with a little disgust in her voice.

"What?" Hermione bolted out of bed/

"Someone have a crush?"

" No Ginny. I like your brother."

"You like him, but you feel more than like for Malfoy. And I've never seen you jump for Ron nor Harry like that."

" Will you keep quiet?" Ginny nodded. " I dated Malfoy over the summer, and I fell in love. I broke up with him the night before I came here. I fell so in love with him. I wish I hadn't have ended it."

"Then read the owl!"

"No, I haven't read any of them. I told myself I won't dwell on it. And I'm not. One day When he thinks of me, I will be fine. And I wanted to make that day happen when we start school. Make him regret what he did."

" What did he do?"

"Try to break up with me so he can be with Pansy again."

"Well I will read the letter."

Ginny had it read by the time Hermione could stop her. Ginny showed it to Hermione then stashed it with the rest in Hermione's trunk so that no one else found them. The two girls came down with their trunks ready to go. The rest waiting impatiently, even Ron and Harry, the two who usually run late.

The ride to Hogwarts was as dull as ever. Hermione didn't meet Draco. She was afraid of what would happen. She went to the prefect meeting with Ron. She saw Draco, who was with Pansy, and didn't seem too happy. The whole train knew Hermione and Ron were an item, and Pansy had told everyone her and Draco were still an item and very happy. Draco didn't deny anything, Hermione believed Pansy.

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left,_

_I guess I'm just a little tired of this,_

_And all the baggage that seems to still exist_

The first years were sorted and the had the feast. Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Hermione. It hurt him watching her and Ron, all of them giggling together. Harry and Ginny sitting with them, all goofing off and talking. He wanted to be with her so bad, he wanted to just walk over to her and talk to her, he couldn't of course. Him, a Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor, oh the drama that would start.

"Draco, Draco honey?"

" FOR THE LAST TIME PANSY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco slammed the Slytherin table then walked off to his room.

Tears fell from Pansy's eyes. Hermione watched, but she thought it as just an act. _Was Draco being serious in the owl?_ She thought to herself. _Of course not, he's a Slytherin, and a Malfoy. He's a liar, a good one at that. _ Hermione heard Ron's voice and reality struck her. She followed him to the common room and prepared for the next day.

**Dearest Draco,**

**I truly love you, there's no doubt about that. But I don't think you feel the same. Come on your dating Pansy again, it's a shame how you just threw this summer away like it was a piece of gum.**__

I woke up early this morning around 4am, with the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate, I pulled the covers up over my head and tried to catch some sleep, but thoughts of us kept keeping me awake, ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms, I've been trying my best to get along, but that's OK there's nothing left to say.

**I don't know what else to say. I haven't read any of your owls besides the one asking me to meet you. And I would have met you, if only you hadn't started dating Pansy again. I really thought we were something Draco, really. I guess its just another one of your Slytherin tricks. Please stop owling me. This is goodbye. **

_Someday, I'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm gonna be alright. While your sleeping with your pride, wishing I could hold you tight. I'll be over you and on with my life._

I'm over you Draco.

**Memories never fades, destiny is never wrong, mistakes are made, but that's the fun of reality. **

Hermione Granger

She sent the letter and went up to her dorm. She got ready, closed her four-poster bed and dried herself to sleep. She wasn't over him. He was her love, and still is. She hoped Ron would keep him off her mind, but it's only made it worse. Dreams of Her and Draco's summer occur night after night.

"_**I love you." Draco looked at Hermione with his beautiful blue eyes. **_


End file.
